Haunting Past
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: The day started out great. But it got worse. The past caught up with a loved Teen Titan and now he doesn't know what to do. What can he do ? Run? Hide? What? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! FIRST FANFIC! ENJOY!
1. Just getting warmed up!

**Hey guys! This is my first ever FanFiction story! I'm super pumped to start! I'M SO EXCITED! I really hope you guys enjoy this Teen Titans fanfic. I worked really hard. Well anyways, here's Haunting Past. R&R!**

**Robin's POV (sort of)**

"Dude! That's not fair!"

"Oh well Grass Stain! Deal with it!"

This is what I walked into. He saw Beast Boy climbing Cyborg to get the controller while Cyborg was cheating and beating Beast Boy in a racing game because he had both controllers.

"Ha ha! I'm winning!" Cyborg taunted.

"Cy! That's not fair! You're so cheating!" Beast Boy yelled.

I remained silent. He watched Cyborg give Beast Boy back the controller because the game ended. Cyborg of course won.

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy yelled.

The door opened quietly but the boys (including me) didn't notice.

A figure appeared next to me and asked, "Why are you yelling? You disturbed my meditation. You should pay for what you've done."

This of course, freaked everyone out. It was way too early for this.

'_**Ohmygod. It is way too early for this. She scared the crap out of me.' I thought.**_

"R-Raven! Nice to see you bright and early," I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well-"

She was cut off by the door opening and in came another figure.

"Good morning friends! I heard the wondrous sounds of your voices and I've come to ask, what's going on?"

"Hey Star! We were just talking," I lied.

"Oh. May I join?"

"Yeah! As soon as I get a rematch!" Beast Boy claimed.

Just then, the alarm sounded.

"It'll have to wait," I announced as we headed out the door.

**So, what did you think? No flames plz. Tips are welcome. Criticisms are not. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon. I'll update everyday if I can. Until then, Bye! DARKSOMEONE41 OUT! **


	2. Battle with Slade

**HEYO! Me again! 2 updates in one day! I'm on a good start right? Well I don't have much to say but enjoy and R&R! In case you haven't figured it out: Bold/italics = thoughts, Bold= no use yet (NUY), italics= NUY. There we go! R&R!**

**Beast Boy's POV**

**_I can't believe him! He cheated! I so wanted a rematch too. Oh well. I'll challenge him again when we get back. *sigh*. Hmm. I think I'm gonna turn to a cheetah. Stretch my legs out a bit. The hawk's tiring me out._**

I flapped lower to the ground and turned into a cheetah. I ran along the T-Car and the R-cycle. Robin and Cyborg were too busy driving to notice me.

"Alright team! We'll be going to an abandoned factory," **_Oh great. _**"We'll be there in 5 minutes!" Robin informed.

"Who are we fighting?" Raven asked.

"Slade," Robin answered grimly.

**_WHAT?! SLADE?! DUDE, NO WAY! HE SCARES ME!_**

A "we're here" from Robin snapped me out of my thoughts.

We walked inside. I looked around. No sign of Slade, thank God. I hear a footstep behind me. It can't be one of the titans because they're either flying or walking ahead of me. I quickly turn around only to be kicked into a wall. I muffled a scream as I flew by my friends. They all turned around and saw Slade. I slowly got up and joined them.

"Hello Titans. Nice to see you again."

"Slade," Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Me," He punched Robin only to be blocked by Robin's Bo staff.

We all went into attack mode. I turned into an ankylosaurus and swung my tail. I hit him. He flew into a wall. Raven threw pole after pole after pole. Starfire kept tossing starbolts. Cyborg kept blasting his sonic cannon. Me and Robin watched having no weapons helpful to use. We attacked relentlessly. No breaks. This was not an enemy to joke around with. One slip up and he's got you backed up in a corner. Believe me, it's happened.

Eventually, we stopped. The smoke cleared. Slade lay there somehow still breathing.

"How did he-?" I started to ask.

"No idea but let's get him to jail," robin said. "Raven and Cyborg, you bring him over. The rest of us will scout the rest of the city. Do not let him escape."  
We walked outside. It was mid-afternoon judging by the sun. Me, Starfire, and Robin scouted the city and found no one but Gizmo. No threat. We had him beat and taken away in 2 minutes. We went home and waited for Raven and Cyborg. It was pretty nice.

**Yay for bad ending! Hope you enjoyed! Read & review! DARKSOMEONE41 OUT!**


	3. Think, Think, Think! And thinking

**Hey guys! Sorry for the typos and short chapters. This one will be longer I promise. I'm still getting into the use of things. I had trouble with chapter 2 because when I went to post, I kept posting chapter 1. LOL. I'M SUCH A DERP. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Oh and Bold= Raven's emotions. R&R!**

**Raven's POV**

As me and Cyborg brought Slade to jail I thought to myself, _**why did he go down so easily? He did only 2 attacks. There must be something wrong here.**_

**There is.**

_**Who are you?**_

**Knowledge.**

_**Oh. **_I thought sourly._**I'll talk to you in Nevermore when I get home.**_

**Ok.**

_**That was easy.**_

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Why do you Slade went down so easily?"

"No clue. It can't be good though. He must be planning something."

"I thought that too but the question is, what?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

*Time Lapse*

As I flew home, I thought about the situation even longer. I wasn't riding in the T-Car with Cyborg because I wanted think some more and I told him that. He told me he understood. He's so understanding. (A/N: No shipping in this story sorry.)

As we got home, we met up and talked some more. I told him I'll be in my room and he said he'll tell the others what we thought about Slade. We both agreed.

I walked into my room and picked up my mirror.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted. I was teleported in my mind.

*In Nevermore*

_**Guys?**_

"**We're here," said Knowledge. (A/N: I'm just gonna put a das next to the emotions' name when they talk ok?)**

_**So, what do you think about Slade?**_

**Something's up- Brave**

_**Definitely but what?**_

**He probably wants to break out of jail and cause a jailbreak- Brave**

**We can't prove that- Knowledge**

**WE KNOW WE CAN'T DO THAT GENIUS! WE'RE NOT STUPID! – Rage**

_**Calm down. You're scaring Timidity.**_

**Timidity needs to grow up- Rage**

**Rage, enough! – Brave**

**Are you picking a fight with me? – Rage**

**No. I'm trying to calm you down. You are out of control- Brave**

**YOU ARE! - Rage **

**Do you want to get locked up again? - Brave**

**Enough you two. Now Raven, we don't know what he's planning but it's probably not good. But for the time being, let's not think about Slade. He's not on our hands for now. Relax. – Knowledge**

**Knowledge is right. Relax. Change out of that cloak and put on a white one. Mind you, that's a metaphor. For now, let a rare emotion take hold of you. Will you let her? – Wisdom**

_**It depends. Who is it?**_

**Me. Freedom. – Freedom**

I walked out of my room feeling 50 pounds lighter. Maybe I should let Freedom out more often.

But little did I know, what happened next totally changed my mind.

**Cliffhanger! I bet you're dying to know what happens next. But guess what? Find out tomorrow! I have a dentist appointment so tomorrow around, I don't know, 4:30 I'll update. Or maybe I'll update again today. It'll be my 4****th**** chapter in one day! Until then, see ya! DARKSOMEONE41 OUT!**


	4. Kidnapped!

**Ok guys, I give in. I'll update my 4****th**** chapter on the same day. R&R!**

**Beast Boy's POV**

After Cyborg told us him and Raven's suspicions, we played video games to pass the time. Sometimes we'd watch each other play when we got tired. We played Forza Horizon, Need for Speed, COD: Black ops 1 & 2, Midnight Club, Grand Theft Auto, etc.

We started getting bored after a while. Raven was probably meditating, Robin was in his 'office', and Starfire was making one of her home planet dishes. Yuck. We were deciding what to do when the doorbell rang. Everyone immediately came into the room because no one rings the doorbell. No one can really get to the island.

"I'll get it," volunteered Starfire.

"Be careful," said Robin. She nodded and flew off.

"Hey Rae? Why are you wearing a white cloak?" I asked.

"Because one of my emotions, Freedom, is taking over for a bit."

We all nodded even though we were confused. We didn't dare question her. Starfire flew back into the room.

"Beast Boy," Starfire said smiling, "A man wants to see you."

"Um, ok." I wasn't exactly famous. Everyone knew that. I was really confused and cautious as I went downstairs to the door.

As soon as I got to the door, "Are you Beast Boy?"

I nodded.

His voice got dark, "You're coming with me. We have things to discuss." He reached for me but I moved out of his way.

"What things?" I asked. My voice was darker than his. I didn't know it was possible.

"Private things."

"Can't we discuss it here?''

"No."

"Then we won't be discussing at all." I was going to close the door until I heard Robin's voice.

"What's going on?'

"I would like to discuss private matters with Beast Boy."

"We keep no secrets from each other. Either you say it now or you say nothing to him at all."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." In one swift motion, he had me, closed the door and left the island in a boat.

I saw Robin take the hidden passageway to the other side. Every time I tried to jump off the boat, the man grabbed me and hit me. Every time I tried to hit _him_, which was once, he pulled out a gun and put it to my head. The boat was a speedboat so rowing was hardly an issue.

When we got to shore, the man dragged me. I saw the other Teen Titans coming toward us but they were too late. He dragged me into a car, tied me to the seat, put a shock collar on me so I couldn't change and drove off, leaving the rest of the Titans behind.

"We're going for a little drive," He smirked.

"We are? I thought we were going to sit here and talk with the Teen Titans coming after us, ready to take you to jail," I said sarcastically.

"You'll pay for that."

I have to admit, I was scared. I didn't know who this man was and what he wanted. For all I know, he probably didn't want to talk to me. Maybe he just wanted to hurt me. Who is he?

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me….Garfield?"

"No…You're not…..Nicholas Galtry? He's supposed to be dead."

"I'm not and I'm here to talk."

"Talk my butt. You're here for revenge."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well you made it pretty obvious coming after me in the middle of the night."

"Oh Beast Boy. Don't you think that's what I wanted?"

"No."

"Yes. Your friends will follow us, leave Jump City unguarded, and learn your darkest secrets. While they doing that, my partner Slade will cause a jailbreak and every villain will wreak havoc on Jump City for its heroes are gone."

"No way."

"Yes Beast Boy. You're in for a world of pain."

**DUN DUN DUNNN! BEAST BOY IS KIDNAPPED! OH NO! Lol. I had to finish it the next day 'cuz I was tired. Everything from "We're going for a little drive was the next day." So yeah! See ya on my next update. Until then, see ya! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! **


	5. one, two, five minds

**HEYYYY! I'm back! TROLOLOLOL! Anyways, chapter 1. It originally wasn't supposed to be Robin's POV. I changed it at the end. I went back and changed some of the he's to I's. So if there are any he's not referring to Beast Boy or Cyborg, it was a typo. Sorry. If there are any other typos, still sorry. My keyboard isn't working well. Anyways, R&R!**

**Raven's POV**

'_**No way. What Robin said isn't true. He isn't kidnapped. Oh who am I kidding? If he isn't kidnapped, where is he and why are we chasing a black and dark blue Honda Altima? This is ridiculous. I want to go back to home to Nevermore but I can't exactly turn back around to get my emotions under control. Not when my friend is being taken away. *sigh*. What to do? Might as well keep chasing and keep quiet. No one has said a word. Keep calm Raven. Remember Wisdom's words. Let Freedom guide you. *sigh*. I hope she's right.'**_

**Robin's POV**

'_**I'm surprised. No one's said a word. Not even Starfire. They must be in shock. I know I am. I was right there! I'm leader! I should've seen it coming! But then again, when you're the city's hero, you expect to be treated respect but still! No excuses! *sigh*. If I'd reacted quicker he wouldn't be taken away from us. It's like 2 in the morning and we're all tired. What to do? It looks like Raven is planning something. Whatever she's planning, I hope she's right.'**_

**Cyborg's POV**

'_**Oh man BB. What have you gotten yourself into? What did you do to deserve this? It seems like we were playing video games just a few hours ago. Then again we were. Man, things are so quiet. Things have never been so quiet. Especially not with you. Even Starfire is quiet too. Without your corny jokes, things are scary. Grass Stain, we miss you. We won't give up on you. We miss you dude. Robin looks like he's beating himself over it. Raven looks likes she has an idea. Whatever it is, I hope she's right.'**_

**Starfire's POV (A/N: I'M NOT GOOD AT ALL WITH HER AND CYBORG. I'LL BE MAKING UP RANDOM TAMARENIAN THINGS. SORRY.)**

'_**I believe we are doing the freaking out. On Tameran we prepared a Broknar when someone was taken away in their honor. Then we prepared a Throknar on their day of birth whether they were returned or not. It wasn't glorious at all. If we do not get Friend Beast Boy back today, I'll prepare a Broknar and a Tamarenian feast. It will be most amazing. Hmmm. My friends look upset. Friend Raven looks most thoughtful. Whatever she may be planning, I hope she's right.'**_

**Beast Boy's POV**

'_**OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! HE DID NOT JUST SHOW ME THAT. GALTRY DID NOT JUST SHOW ME MY PARENTS' BODIES AFTER THEY WERE FOUND. I WISH I WAS JUST AT THE TOWER WITH THE TITANS. Speaking of which, I think we either lost them or they ditched me on the way. *sigh*. Where are they? Why aren't they here? Do they not care? Why would they? What did I do that would care? When did they show me they care? All I do is screw up to them. They probably made a scene to make me think they were coming but left at the last possible moment. They hate me. **_And slowly, my heart turned black as I started to despise them.

**Oooh. Beast Boy is dark. I'm scared. I'm not good at all with Raven, Starfire, or Cyborg. I suck. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. Until then, see ya! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT!**


	6. Almost there

**Haunting Past Chapter 6. I'm excited. 3 ½ chapters on the 1****st**** day and 2 ½ on the 2****nd****. Amazing right? Recap: go back and read the chapters. I'm thinking about a Teen Titans interview. If anyone's read this story, send in at least 3 questions plz. Anyone who has a repeat will not be given credit. Anyways, on with chapter 6! R&R!**

**Robin's POV**

Finally, someone spoke. Surprisingly, it was Raven.

"We lost them."

"What?" I asked. I knew what she said but I didn't want to believe it. The girls were flying ahead of us keeping their eyes on the car. How could we lose them?!

"They're gone. It's too dark to see but I think they went through a secret passageway. I heard something heavy opening and closing in the ground. I think they're below us."

"Thank God I brought my baby. You were right Raven. There is a secret passageway and only opens to cars. We can drive right through it. Get in. We're going after Beast Boy."

We drove through the hole and parked. Yes, we parked. But we didn't take our time. We got out and run/flew. We kept running/flying but stopped abruptly when we heard Beast Boy scream.

"Robin! I can feel him and it's not good at all," said Raven.

Starfire spoke the first time in a few hours. But when she talked she said it scary, "Enough! We will find Beast Boy, we defeat his captor, we will defeat any guards that stand in our way, and we will bring him back! Don't you dare give up on him now. If you do, I will personally send you to Hell! You understand? Beast Boy is counting on us! DO NOT FAIL HIM NOW!" Her speech was so confident that it brought back our confidence. I was proud. She said a whole speech in English. She was learning.

**Raven's POV**

**Raven, hear me out. We haven't bothered you at all until now. Me and Freedom came up with a plan. Let us work together and take control. With me and Freedom together, we'll be unstoppable. Everyone agreed. Timidity, Happy, Knowledge, Wisdom, even Rage. Every other emotion too. Let us take control. We won't fail you. – Brave**

_**Ok.**_

I glowed. My cloak turned Army Green and White.

**Raven, change of plans. Let us all take control. Well not all but Rage, Freedom, Wisdom, Knowledge, and me. We won't let Rage take full control. –Brave **

_**Ok.**_

My cloak turned red, green, white, yellow, and blue. My friends__stared but knew the answer. Emotions. Robin gave us the 'ok' signal and we ran or flew. Starfire and I flew while Robin and Cyborg ran. What could he be doing to Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy's POV**

_**Ow! That one really hurt!**_

"Now, Beast Boy? Now do you feel my pain?"

"Galtry? Why?" I know it was a stupid question but I had to ask. I was bored.

"You know why! I'm out for revenge Beast Boy or should I say…. Garfield?"

My jaw dropped. _**He remembered my name! Wait a minute, why wouldn't he?**_ I closed my mouth and asked, "So Galtry, how did you find me?" Another stupid question.

Nicholas Galtry snorted. "You weren't hard to track. You're in newspapers all the time in every town up to Gotham and Arkham City. That's far."

"Oh."

"Now, let's not procrastinate. Let's keep going." He swung a long and heavy metal pipe.

_**Oh no.**_

I couldn't help it. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Robin's POV **

That's what we needed. Beast Boy's scream gave us an answer to where he was.

_**Hold on Beast Boy. We're coming. **_And we ran.

**Well that's it! Tomorrow I'll have another chapter up! Sorry for any typos. Until then. DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT!**


	7. Secret Part Of Me

**Hey guys! In this story, there is a huge twist. A huge one that'll probably ruin the whole story. You'll hate me for it. Oh no. Ok. There will be a new character. Bold/Italic/Underlined is the new character. I made Starfire speak English because I can't write her well obviously and no one I've read from has done it. So anyway, enjoy! R&R!**

**Robin's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. We were all running. No one was flying. We were sprinting now. We put on a huge burst of speed. We stopped when we heard, "RRRAAAHHHGGGGHHH!" It didn't sound human whatsoever. It sounded like every that was ever alive and still living combined.

'_**Is that some kind of monster? Is it a slave of Beast Boy's captor?'**_

"What was that?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know but let's keep going. Beast Boy's waiting," I ordered.

So we picked up speed and sprinted again. We were flashing down the hall like lightning. Even Cyborg was keeping up. We were running like Kid Flash. We finally reached the room Beast Boy was in.

'_**Please be okay.'**_

**Cyborg's POV**

'_**Come on BB. Please be okay.'**_

**Starfire's POV**

'_**Come on Beast Boy. Be alive.'**_

**Raven's POV**

'_**Please be alive.'**_

**Everyone but Beast Boy and Galtry's POV**

'_**Beast Boy. PLEASE BE ALIVE.'**_

**Robin's POV**

'_**Beast Boy. PLEASE BE ALIVE.'**_

And alive he was. But he wasn't in good shape. His captor was looking horrified.

"Beast Boy?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open. He was kneeling on his legs and hands catching his breath. His eyes had been closed and his head was hanging down. There were rips on his clothes here and there but there were a lot of cuts and bruises. He looked toward us. We jumped back. His eyes were red, black, purple, grey, and dark blue. No hint of green in them. Now we know why Beast Boy's captor was scared. He then changed silently and quickly.

His fangs grew longer, he grew larger and grew black fur with a tail. One top of an ear was tipped with red and the other ear top was tipped with a dark purple. The top of one his tails was tipped gray and his paws were red, grey, purple, and dark blue. His eyes were still red, black, purple, grey, and dark blue. His other tail's top was tipped with a dark blue. The rest of him was black. He was basically a huge dog. He howled. His howl was like the howl we had heard earlier.

"Beast Boy?" I asked.

'_**Beast Boy is no more. He is a part of me but right now, I'm in control. But don't worry I won't hurt you. Only him.' **_He jerked his head to Beast Boy's captor.

"Um, what are you doing with him?" I asked.

'_**Eat him of course.'**_

"WHAT!" I yelled.

'_**What? Beast Boy won't remember a thing after I am done. So if you'll excuse me, I must eat.'**_

He lowered his head and threw his captor in the air and ate him. It obviously wasn't filling because he was humongous. The hideout itself was 40 feet tall and 100 feet wide. He was at least 5 times that. That one small guy mustn't be satisfying.

'_**Well then, let's get you home.'**_

**Oooh. You guys must hate me now. Oh well. Sorry. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
